Hidden
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: Tails is hiding something, but how long can he keep it hidden? PLEASE R&R!
1. The chapter before chapter 2

Sails is my favorite couple, so I decided to write about, don't like it? Just deal with it or don't read it. Flaming is a waste of time. This is a VERY short chapter, since I had little time to write.

AGES

Tails- 18

Sonic- 23

THIS IS YAOI! IF YOU DISLIKE IT THEN DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING OR FLAMING IT!

I wandered the streets of Station Square, on a desperate hunt for him... my one and only. He may not have thought of us in that way, but I knew I did. Everything about him charmed me, from his soft emerald eyes which sparkled in the sunlight, to his friendly grin. No... I must stop thinking like that. He will never like me that way.

Why didn't I tell him how I felt? I was afraid, that was why. Ever since adolescence, I had been accused of homosexuality. I feared what people would say, I feared their reactions. They were perfectly capable of hurting me, or worse, my Sonnikku. I couldn't risk that.

Sonic was a ladies man. Every time we went anywhere, he flashed his pearly white smile at some girl, who would then smile back and giggle, a small reddish blush upon her cheeks. Me, I couldn't tell people how I really felt about Sonic, and my desperate love for him kept me from loving anybody else.

I was destined for the life of solitude, because my true love did not know he was my true love. I could see my own future. I would be an old miserable man, an empty house with only the harsh sounds of the wind beating the roof to accompany me. I would die alone, and nobody would know of my obscure love.

My own future already hurt. I couldn't take it, I had to find Sonic as soon as I could... but why? I didn't even know, just being around him comforted me. He always knew how to cheer me up, but how he could have cheered me up when he was the problem, I had no idea.

I told you it was short. Sorry. The next update might not happen for a bit, but stay tuned, kay?


	2. Revealed

Wow, this story is popular! 0 reviews! I wrote everyone else's ages too. Yay!

AGES

Tails- 18

Sonic- 23

Knuckles: 24

Rouge: 24

Cream: 16

Amy: 20

Shadow?

Happy late birthday to 00velocity!

I don't own Sonic.

... ... ... Tails' POV... ... ...

After wandering the streets for some time, I finally surrendered and collapsed on a nearby bench on the sidewalk. 'Where could Sonic be?' I wondered. After a moment of rest, I proceeded to the train station to return back to my home in the Mystic ruins.

I glanced about at the happy couples; they seemed to be everywhere. Holding hands, nuzzling one another, kissing, smiling at one another, their eyes meeting in passion. I couldn't take it, I could not sit and watch the joy they had that I so desperately desired.

Unexpectedly, I felt a cold, bitter hand gently grasp my shoulder.

"Hello Miles, I have come for you." said raspy monotone voice. Panicked, I spun around, expecting to see a psychopathic murderer, a gun in his hands. Instead, I saw the cobalt hedgehog I loved so much laughing hysterically, along with Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy. Cream ,being the polite girl she was, was softly giggling, so as not to make me feel more stupid.

"You should have seen your face! That was awesome! You were so freaked out, I thought you were having a heart attack!" he laughed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ funny." I answered, feeling embarrassed. I uneasily shifted, everybody was staring at me, including strangers on the street. I didn't like being the center of attention. It made me feel anxious. After settling down, we all began to chat.

"So are we all going somewhere, or did you all just get together to watch Sonic scare me?" I asked.

"We're all going over to Cream's house, wanna come?" replied Amy. Though Amy was my friend, I did feel a bit of rivalry with her since she was always after Sonic. Every time she said 'I love you' to him, it hurt me. I had also heard him slip in a few comments about Amy like, 'Wow, Amy looks pretty nice today.' so I was starting to worry about her.

"Sure, why not." I answered giving a small shrug. Then something caught my eye. Sonic was looking at Amy in a certain way, the sort of way I looked at him. Now I was really beginning to worry. Was he falling for her? I was about to ask to talk to Sonic privately, but we were beginning to attract a crowd of media. I never understood why the media always wanted to know about celebrities, even if nothing interesting was happening. What could they write about with the pictures of our small group just standing there. It made little sense to me. Whatever the reason, we simply departed for Cream's house.

The truth was, Cream did not live in a house. She lived in a mansion, despite the fact only Cream and her mother lived there. Cream's mother had inherited a large sum of money, which is why they had so much money. Even though she could have retired with the money, Vanilla continued to work, and was kind with her money and donated much of it to charities.

When we arrived and opened the door, Cheese and Chocola greeted us, then simply went back to their daily activities such as sleeping. We all sat down somewhere in Cream's living room, and began once again to chat.

As Sonic spoke, I did not listen to his words. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts of him. I sat, my eyes refusing to glance away from him. I remembered that way he looked at Amy. Could he really love her? What if he did?

"Hey Tails, stop looking at Sonic for a sec, will ya? It's freaking me out." stated Knuckles, dragging me from my thoughts. Everybody once again laughed.

"Why are you always looking at him anyway?" Rouge asked jokingly.

"Why not?" Sonic replied for me grinning.

"Because it's really weird! That's why!" Amy jestingly. I hung my head in shame, silently cursing my affections. I couldn't stand their jokes much longer.

After a few minutes of listening to their laughter, Cream asked, "Really Tails, why were you looking at him so long?"

"I love him. That's why." was my answer.

I love cliffies, but sadly, I may not be able to write for some time. I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. If you are reading this please please PLEASE review! Just say 'I read this' is fine, I just like to know whether people even look at my stories for a second. I love constructive criticism, if you leave some, I will really appreciate it! Thanks!


	3. The chappy after 2

New chapter! Yay! If you have any ideas for the plot of my fic 'Torn' please let me know, Im a little stuck.

For a moment, everybody stared at me. Then, Amy laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Nice try Tails, but Sonic's MINE!"

Everybody soon joined in with her. Nobody took me seriously. Not a single soul in the room. Tears slowly came to my eyes. My love was with somebody else, and only because I had kept my emotions inside. My fear led to despair. The sounds of their shrill cries of laughter tearing my heart into pieces. I was beginning to weep. I couldn't let myself cry in front of them, I had to leave.

Not wanting to see them anymore, I departed. As I left, I heard a female voice call,

"Tails, wait, where are you going?" I continued on my way and neglected the voice.

A few tears had been shed inside, but I did not allow myself to cry much until I was outside Cream's residence, safe from their comments. I sat on her steps, not yet ready to leave, but not ready to face them all again. I hung my head, wishing I hadn't said anything at all.

... ... ... Rouge's POV ... ... ...

In the midst of our laughter, Tails left. Everybody suddenly thought what he had said was not so funny.

"Tails", I called, "wait, where are you going?". He decided to ignore me and leave anyway. I looked around. Everybody had a different expression upon their face. Knuckles looked confused, Amy looked guilty, Cream looked ashamed, Sonic looked shocked, and Shadow, as usual, had little of an expression. After a moment, I stood up.

"Im going to try to talk to him, I might not come back since he could be at his house. Bye everyone!" I said and departed as Tails had.

Damn, Im out of time to write. Sorry, another short chapter. I'll write again as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray for updates! Sorry about the lack of them!

Rouge's POV

I stepped out the door, gazing around the area in search of Tails. Slowly, I made my way to Station Square, still seeking the fox. I sat down in front of the train station, beginning to lose hope of finding him. It then occurred to me that Tails may have gone home, so I leapt up from my seat and walked inside.

I was about to approach a nearby porter to ask him about Tails, when I caught a glimpse of Tails, his head hung low, pacing slowly to the woman selling tickets. I dashed over to him to try to stop him from leaving, but it was too late, his ticket had been bought. I ran to the woman selling tickets, bought mine as fast as I could, then hurriedly hopped onto the train.

I looked around, and found Tails sitting, alone and desolate. It was clear by the redness in his eyes, he had been crying. I sat next to him, and smiled in an effort to cheer him up. He took no notice. "Tails, do you wanna talk about what happened?" I asked, hoping he would open up to me.

"No. You will just laugh at me again." he replied.

"I won't Tails, I promise." I assured him.

"What? Just like Sonic promised to be my friend forever?" he answered, keeping a neutral tone of voice.

"Tails, Sonic was just... surprised... he didn't know how you felt and it just surprised him. He's still your friend."

For the rest of the ride, he remained silent, staring at the floor. I decided it would be best for him if I went home with him (to make sure he didn't try anything suicidal) but did not talk about Sonic for a bit. He was too shaken up at the moment.

... Sonic's POV...

It was getting dark. I was walking back home, thinking about Tails. Did he really like me that way? I was starting to wonder if I had the same feelings. We always had stuck together, no matter what. He was my best friend, I couldn't start thinking like this. I had known him since he was little, it was sick and wrong, like dating a child.

Still, something inside me yearned for him, no matter how sick I thought it was, like a flame which could not be extinguished. I sighed. I couldn't deny it, I had feelings for him. What was I going to do?

Half of me wanted to tell him, the other half said it would cause problems. I abruptly stopped on the sidewalk. I had decided it, I would tell him. He had to know.

000000000000000000000000000000

R&R! Thanks for all of em so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Nyarg, it's an update! (Please don't ask about the Nyarg) I thought of a sequel to this story, I like it a lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

... The next day with Rouge's POV...

I had left Tails' home this morning. Sonic had arrived, and said he needed to be alone with him. I wonder what he will say? Hopefully, whatever he says will make Tails feel better.

The night I stayed with him, he simply had gone off to bed, not wanting to face his problem. He was still sleeping when I left. Throughout the night, I checked on him, making sure he didn't commit suicide by suffocating himself.

...Tails' POV...

"Hey, are you awake?" I heard as I slowly regained consciousness, my eyes slowly opening. It was the voice of Sonic, the cause of my pain. He was sitting at the edge of my bed, slowly stroking my leg with his hand to awaken me.

I sat up, and looked at him. My thoughts of hate and love battled each other until I finally said, "Why are you here?" I asked in a flat tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He told me, continuing with his stroking, "You see, I was just surprised about what you said, and I didn't know what to do." I wasn't buying it. I avoided direct eye contact with him.

"You could have at least gone after me to help me, instead of doing nothing." I remarked in the same tone. He ignored what I said and continued.

" Tails, I thought about it last night. I didn't think I loved you. It's wrong for me to feel this way about you. You are like my little brother. But I can't help it." I now made eye contact with him. His eyes were sincere, he was being truthful, "I love you." he said. He stopped stroking me, and waited for my response.

I smiled, "Well, I know you know I love you too!" I responded, happier then I had ever been. I forgave him for not doing what Rouge had done. Sonic smiled back, and pulled me towards him, and put me into a deep hug. I hugged him back.

After a moment of staying in each other's arms, our lips began to move together. Mine met his. He really did love me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aw, kawaii! They are together now! This isn't the end! People don't know about them yet. YET. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and please note I have never kissed anyone or been in a relationship, so I don't know what it's like.


	6. Chapter 6

Im on April vacation now, so I've got more time to write :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails POV...

Our lips parted as we lay upon the bed, our arms wrapped around each other. We remained in that position for some time, before I asked my new lover, "What do you think everyone else will say about us?"

He pulled me closer to him and whispered, "It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is we're together." Our lips met once again, and I thought I was in heaven.

Little did I know, soon I'd be in hell.

...Vanilla's POV...

After all Cream's friends had left, my daughter and I had not discussed what had happened. I did not know whom was involved with it exactly, but she had obviously been upset by whatever had happened, and I did not want to be the one to bring up a sore subject.

I was on my way to Tails' home. Usually when there was a problem, he knew what was happening, but managed not to get involved in it. I had made the decision that I would ask him, so as not to hurt anybody else.

I softly knocked upon the door. Nobody came to greet me, but I knew somebody was in there. I could hear their voices. The voices were loud enough for me to know they were there, but silent enough for me to not know what was being said.

I knocked a bit harder and louder this time, but still, not one soul answered. I began to worry if the kitsune was in trouble, so I opened the door and walked inside. Tails had a small home, consisting only of a kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom and of course, a garage. The door opened to the living room, Tails could not be seen.

I listened to the noise of the voices a bit more, and decided they were coming from the bedroom. I slowly and inaudibly approached the door and placed my palm upon it's handle. I turned the knob, and with a slight push, the door opened.

I gasped at the scene before me. Sonic and Tails bodies laying next to each other, their lips pressed together. Alerted by my presence, Sonic suddenly pushed Tails away from him and sat up nervously.

"Vanilla, it's not what it looks like! We were just- he- I" the cobalt hedgehog was at a loss of words. To think I had allowed these two to be around Cream. I despised gays. I turned around and ran to warn the others of the two's relationship.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yep, Vanilla's gonna be this story's bitch. Im sick of the bitch being the same char in every story. Also, the chars in this story DO NOT express my views on ANYTHING! I have a friend who's gay, and I accept it. I hate it when people can't deal with that sort of thing, that's why Im writing about it. I can't wait to finish this and start my Full Metal Alchemist story (Roy Mustang + Ed Elric pairing 3), then write a sequel to this.

Yep, I've got some plans.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished Torn finally. It actually got pretty popular, that made me happy. Also, Velocity's where I live right now, so hopefully I can go to his house or he can come here. Alex of ShuShakinUp was here last week. Also Alex- I got two volumes of the FMA manga and saw the show. Why'd you delete all the fics?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Vanilla's POV...

I ran all the way back to my home. As I entered, my daughter was sitting on our couch smiling as she quietly read a book to her two chao, Cheese and Chocola. As she glanced up, she must have seen my expression of horror, because she asked, "Mummy, is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is! Those two of your friends, Sonic and Tails, have become gays! They are fags!"

"What's wrong with that mummy? I think they make a cute couple!" Cream smiled. I was infuriated. How could she find that just fine? It was wrong.

"Young lady, that is disgusting! You are not to leave the house! You are also not to talk to either of those faggots!" Tears fell from Cream's young face.

"But they're my friends..." she whimpered. I could not handle the conversation any longer. I left the room as Cream cried.

...Tails' POV...

Sonic was now sitting straight up on my bed alert, as if another 'friend' was about to enter at any moment and could not see us kissing. I still lay down. I gave Sonic a small tug on the arm and kissed his cheek.

"Sonnikku, she doesn't matter. She's just being stupid." I reassured him.

"I don't know Tails... what if she tells everybody... all our friends, they'll hate us!" Hearing this from him disappointed me.

"Sonic, they will know someday. If they really are our friends, they'll accept it and move on. Friends care about each other."

"They might not have to know..."

"Why not? Why are you so ashamed of us being together?" Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know Tails. I just don't know."

...Sonic's POV...

I lay back down next to Tails as he nuzzled my neck. I loved him, but it was hard for me admit, even to him. I was scared of people's reactions. Dating someone of the same gender also did make me feel ashamed of my love life. I didn't know why, it just did.

I knew we would have to tell people sometime, I just did not want to now, I wanted to wait until we both were comfortable with each other and ready to let everyone know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poor, poor Cream. pats her on the head Meh, short crappy chapter.

I wrote a Full Metal Alchemist story since Torn's done.

Remember, I love reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow... no homophobic flamers yet! That makes me really happy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Cream's POV...

I didn't understand it, why was mommy being so mean? Why couldn't she just let them make their own choices? They knew what they wanted better than she did, right? I held Cheese and Chocola close to me. The three of us sat there crying (Mommy's yelling must have scared them).

It wasn't fair. Mommy was not their ruler, so she shouldn't have acted so much like a tyrant. It wasn't Sonic and Tails's fault they felt how they did, they needed their friend's support right now so they would know it was okay to be a couple.

I wanted to go visit them and make sure they were alright, but mommy had told me not to leave the house. I debated over whether to disobey mommy and be punished, or obey mommy and let my friend's relationship fall apart.

I took my coat off the rack, and walked out the door. Just like that. I had always been such a good little girl to Mommy, how would she feel when she found out I was gone? I pushed that thought out of my head. That wasn't important right now.

I pushed open the door to the home of Tails. (I figured they would be at Tails' house since Sonic's was further away and Mommy had left and come back home so quick). I walked into the living room, expecting to find Tails and Sonic together.

Instead, I found only Tails, sitting on the sofa alone. I sat down next to him.

"Hi Tails. I know what happened when Mommy came over here, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't feel that way and I think you and Sonic are a great couple!" I said, smiling in hope that my actions would repay for Mommy's actions.

"Thanks Cream. I think you said that wrong though. You said 'Are a great couple'. You mean 'Were a great couple'."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliffie. Don't worry, they aren't really broken up, people don't usually come and go that fast, so why should they? This is a short chapter, but hey, on the bright side it didn't waste much of your time to read :)


	9. Chapter 9

Im really sorry for the wait. I was really busy because I had to do some crap for my yearbook, and doing homework. I had to put together this stupid poetry book thing with twelve poems and a front and back cover, and I am NOT a poet in any way. The front cover probably took me a total of about twelve or thirteen hours because I had to redo it three or four times on the computer... EVIL! And Im still not happy with it because it printed all weird and the color got screwed up.

OOC WARNING!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Sonic's POV...

I was a fool. Why did I do that to him? Was I just shaken up by Vanilla's visit, or was it that I just didn't want to be with him? I didn't know. It hurt to think about it.

It had all started with a call from Knuckles, a few hours after Vanilla's spite filled visit. I had been the one who picked up the telephone.

"Hey Sonic, I wanted to talk to Tails, but I can talk to you about it. I was wondering if you guys are alright, I mean, Tails was pretty upset. How are things going?" Knuckles said. I wasn't quite sure what to tell him. Tails wanted us to be open with our relationship, but I didn't want to. Especially not after Vanilla's display of hate towards us.

"We're okay, Tails feels a lot better." As I spoke, I gazed at Tails. He gave a faint smile in my direction, still upset over Vanilla's words.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"That means you two are an item now, right?" Knuckles said.

Without thinking, I quickly replied, "No, no we aren't together, bye!" and hung up without waiting for his reply.

I looked at my lover. His aqua blue eyes full of pain.

"What do you mean, 'we aren't together'?" He asked. The truth was I didn't know what I meant, we were.

"Tails... I know we are together, it's just that if word gets out about this, I'll be ruined."

That was when he got mad.

"Is that all you care about! Your stupid fucking reputation! That isn't what love is about Sonic! Love is about finding somebody who understands you and cares about you, not somebody who is good for your reputation! So you can choose. You can either love me, or pretend to love some pretty girl who cares more about getting her lipstick on right than you." Tails yelled. The words I said next I deeply regretted. Why I let them pass through my lips, I don't even know. I was angry with him, but I never should have said what I did.

"I don't love you Tails." The words cut through him like an edged knife. He hung his head, and said only two words.

"Get out."

So, I got out. I walked out his door, got on the train, and went home. Now, I sat upon my couch, only feeling regret for my actions. I loved him, but why couldn't I just admit it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've had writers block for a while with this story, but I think I've gotten rid of it. (For those who don't know, writer's block is when you can't think of any new ideas and are pretty much stuck with a story.)


	10. Chapter 10

Gah... I know, it was even more of a wait this time. This time I was just being a slacker and not updating. It's Summer so Im not busy, just lazy. I really haven't felt like writing (I've been drawing and sewing) but now Im so sick of drawing and sewing Im playing video games and writing. No, I don't go outside much... outside is stupid. Nothing to do out there. In other news, I got a tablet XD XD XD! I love it! It's a Wacom tablet, so it's good! It's so much better than the mouse. I never really realized how much the mouse sucked until I got it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Sonic's POV...

I was at his door again. Glancing at my watch which read two in the morning, I knocked on the wooden entrance of his home. The door promptly opened and revealed Tails, his eyes red from crying. There were a million words I could have said, but I only picked two.

"Im sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his small thin body, as he did the same to me. Our lips met, his twin tails around me just as his arms were. We stood there on the cliff, our lips and bodies touching, our tongues meeting, drenched in soft bright moonlight. The stars visible, with no ominous cloudy shadows dancing upon them.

Our kiss ended, and he gently placed his head on my chest . "Im sorry too.", he said. By now we were both crying tears of joy. My chest becoming soaked in his tears. We stood there for a long while, gazing at the view off the cliff used as a runway. I leaned my head over him, eagerly awaiting to feel his soft lips and tongue against mine, until I heard a strange, faint noise. My lover's eyes were shut, his head still positioned upon my chest. I smiled, he was asleep.

I scooped him up in my arms, struggling not to wake him, and lay him down in his bed, with me next to him. I kissed his cheek softly, and whispered, "Goodnight Tails", before falling asleep.

...Cream's POV...

I sat in my room, afraid. I was nestled in the corner, tightly holding two chao, listening to my mother's rampage. The sharp sounds of dinnerware breaking and furniture falling stung my ears. Mommy had noticed that I disappeared, so when I came back, she knew where I had gone- the only place I would go without telling her.

Tails' house.

I was screamed at and sent to my room, tears streaming from my eyes. I was not only worried now for me, but for Sonic and Tails as well. I tried to tell her they were broken up, but she would not hear it. In her eyes, I was lying to her to get myself out of trouble.

I heard more glass break. I hoped she would end her anger soon, or we would be left possession-less. I then heard the door slam, then nothing but silence. It took me a while, but I eventually gathered up enough courage to see if she was still there, and what damage was done.

I crept down the stairs. Glass and unidentifiable broken objects were strewn across the floor. Mommy was gone. I opened the closet and brought out the broom- I couldn't stand living in such a mess. After the objects that could not be repaired were in the garbage bin, and the repairable objects were repaired, I began to wonder, where had Mommy gone?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes Vanilla is like the Hulk. I wonder if she turns green too? Hope she doesn't rip off her shirt like the Hulk... that would be really disturbing.

Thanks for reviewing and reading! 41 reviews- just nine more and there will be fifty! glomps everyone, even the flamers Thanks D This chapter almost had a lemon, but in the end it didn't. Im glad, Im happy-ish with it this way, it's better without it.


	11. Chapter 11

Wee, another chapter! I think Im discontinuing my FMA fic, I really just see no point in finishing it. I'll leave it up if anyone wants to read what's there, but there will probably be no more updates. In other news, Im starting a Full Moon O Sagashite fic. Yay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Vanilla's POV...

I crept into the small home the cliffs so silently, one would not have the faintest clue I was there. I advanced to the dark bedroom, knife in hand, a smirk on my face. This was it, the two lovers would be no more. Never would Cream see them again. Never would I have to worry about my daughter being around them. Never again.

The door creaked open a tiny crack, just enough for me to squeeze through silently, without making my presence known. I gazed at them, their arms entwined, faces close. The only movement from either was the slow rising and falling of their chests as they breathed. It was disgusting. Two men should not be together, it was wrong.

It also reminded me of my husband. Years ago, while I was heavily pregnant with Cream, we were in love. He always came home every day right after he left work, making no stops so as not to delay seeing me. I would sit by the window, gazing out at the streets, waiting to see his car pull up. Waiting to feel his warmth, his touch. Waiting to hear him speak to me.

Then one day, he did not come home. I sat by the window as I did every day, looking out at the rainy streets. He was late. I ran my hand down my stomach, feeling the baby give a hard kick. I smiled, "Don't worry," I said, "Daddy will be home soon."

Hours later he burst through the door, his hair and fur a mess. He told he had to work late, that somebody had not shown up for work and he had to cover for him. I believed him, and kissed his soft lips as I would had he shown up on time.

It happened again and again, he came home late. He was short tempered and impatient with me. When the baby kicked, most of the time he would not care to feel. Every excuse he made for this unusual behavior, I believed. I did not want to believe our relationship had something wrong with it.

Then one day, thinking he may return late again, I did not sit by the window waiting for him. Instead, I took a trip to the supermarket. When I drove back, his car was not in the driveway. I decided it was for the better I did not wait for him. I carried the groceries in, placing each bag on the counter, which is where I found a note. Confused, I picked it up and read it, it said,

"_To my dear Vanilla,_

_Im sorry, but I just can't hold it in anymore. I've tried to end it, but cannot bear to._

_The truth is, I am seeing somebody else. I love you both, but I love him more. He is the one I have decided to stay with, I have begun filling out our divorce papers. _

_All my love,_

_Ice"_

I read the note over and over again. He had left me for a man.

Shaking the dark thoughts from my head, I raised knife. Then, fast as I could, I slammed it on the gay fox's stomach. He woke up screaming, which woke his lover up. I pulled the knife out, and raised it, intending to stab the hedgehog.

He moved to quickly for me. He scooped his lover as he dodged my attacks, and ran out the door. I began to run after him, then decided it would be pointless. After all, it would be hard to catch the fastest thing alive.

...Sonic's POV...

I ran as fast I could, Tails laying in my arms, struggling to breathe. He choked up blood and vomit, shaking. My fur was getting soaked with his blood, but I did not care. The only important thing was to get him to a hospital.

When we got there, he was whisked away from me, out of my arms by paramedics. Vanilla had stabbed through his liver, but apparently, we got lucky. A fatal car accident had occurred just down the street, and the liver had been taken from the driver. He was going to get surgery to have his liver replaced with the new one.

I paced the room frantically. I called everybody (Cream first, I was worried Vanilla might stab her next if she did not get out of there) and they were all in the waiting room with me. After a while, I thought it would be best if I told them about us dating. Tails would have wanted it that way.

Most of them seemed a bit surprised, but took it well. Amy was upset, crying about how I belonged with her, but I really didn't care, I was too worried about Tails.

A long wait later, a nurse came out to the waiting room. Tails was okay. I sighed with relief, then we all ran down the hall to see him.

He lay in the hospital bed, looking tired and weak, but he was alive. He had a machine over his mouth and nose, helping him breathe. I kissed his forehead, and he gave a weak smile. This was it. He was alive, he was going to make it. Everyone except Vanilla accepted our relationship, or would accept it in time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't like the ending, but oh well, this chapter is almost long. I didn't know how to end it really. Thanks for all your reviews and for reading. The sequel should be up soon D


End file.
